Faded Childhood Memories
by AVeryHyperDude
Summary: Perseus, God of Time and Earth was fading and his only hope is her. However things go badly and he fades into to the realm of the Faded. What will he do and will he go back to where he was born? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1:Fading

Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson

Well here goes my first story hope you enjoy.

Percy's POV

It was nearing nighttime I stood on a palm tree on the beach watching the sun go down. I was reminiscing the memories that we share when we were children young god and goddess to be exact.

Speaking of which she's here. "Percy we should stop meeting each other we were not the same as we are as we were when we were kids" she said. My eyes stung and tears were threatening to fall. This week I've been losing some of my family and friends due to betrayals. Now the closest things I cherished most is here asking me to stop.

I was so close to fading because of losing hope someone will save me. Then she spoke again "I guess this is goodbye Percy, God of Time and Earth, Son of Poseidon and Hestia". Then I replied "I'm fading". As soon as I said that she looked astonished.

"What do-!" I interrupted her " I always loved you Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Daughter of Zeus and Leto and this is my final goodbye" I said tears falling in my eyes. I looked back at her and saw her crying. I took one final look and submitted.

My vision was blurring I don't have much time I was already fading half my body is gone. It was only a minute before I knew it was time. I wished Earth a final good bye and I faded.


	2. Chapter 2:Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor HHO.

Thank you guys for your support on my first story and my first chapter and also here's chapter 2.

Percy's POV

As I opened my eyes I was surprised to see a faint light. I walked towards the light and was surprised of what I saw. I saw me with my mother Hestia when she was teaching me about manners. I listened more carefully on the conversations for I had missed my mother's voice. "Now remember Percy do not be rude to anyone always be polite young man" Hestia lectured. "Yes mom I'll remember that" young me replied happily.

I smiled longingly for those times I have where I can be free and happy. Then the conversation continued "I really hope you do Percy now go to your little crush". I blushed at that "I know she's waiting for you" she grinned lightly when she said little crush. "I don't like her!" Little me retorted and he ran off finding Lil' Artemis.

The moment the conversation finished the light died and it was dark once again. I saw multiple lights shine with multiple doors some locked and the door I went thru earlier had a sign said "Next Door Please". I looked at it funnily but I went to the next door. As soon as I went thru I noticed I was in a clearing of a forest. I looked at the scene and recognized that this was one of the times that I almost felt dread.

I saw a younger me about twelve years old in appearance of a mortal with a same age looking girl. Younger me looked at the clearing and said "It's beautiful here right Arty" Younger me said. "Don't call me Arty but yes this forest is beautiful" she replied. "Tomorrow is our day where we become official god and goddess right?" I asked.

She looked at me weirdly and said "Your not even sure when we will be a god and goddess geez your such an idiot". "Hey I'm sorry I tend to forget things and it's not like I'm with Apollo screaming the whole time about being god" The younger me countered** (A.N: I'm just going to put I instead of younger me since it's too tiring to type younger me every now and then)**. Then she opened up her mouth to speak but was cut off by a roar of a lion. "That can't be a Nemean Lion's roar right?!" I asked not sure. "Percy we need to run that is a Nemean Lion's roar" she said.

"Artemis run I'll stay and give you time" I said seriously. "No! I won't leave you behind your not fully immortal yet you'll die" she countered. Then I did something that I know that was right I called Apollo and told him to bring his vehicle. Just almost an instant Apollo was there.

Knowing what to do she grabbed Artemis and forced her to go inside. I saw her struggling but failed to do so for Apollo was serious about this. I knew that they were safe as Apollo drove off. Now you may be wandering why I did not go to Apollo's vehicle it's because I have a grudge with the lion.

She killed Sally Jackson whom I put her last name in my beam as honor to her. She helped the gods win the titan war by secretly joining the titans while acting as a double agent. She was almost a motherly figure to me. She died to the Nemean Lion because if she moved out of the lion's lunge two behind her will be killed where she took the attack to save the two demigods.

I drew my two swords and readied my stance waiting for my enemy to show. After mere seconds the Nemean Lion showed up and looked at me like I was his next meal and roared. I muttered to myself "For Sally Jackson" and I charged...

A.N: So how did you think it went good or bad? If I did something grammatically wrong don't hesitate to tell me because I still need help. Also thank you guys to those who favorite the story, follow and review. I'd like to know your opinion on how I can improve.

And one more thing how'd you like the cliff hanger. :)

See ya when I can add a new chapter


	3. Chapter 3 :Parent

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson(P.S can you guys out there just think that every chapter has this thanks)

A.N: Hey guys it's been a week since my update sorry about that its because due toe quarterly exams anyways here is the story. Enjoy.

Percy's POV

I sat on a rock near the Nemean Lion's coat on the floor with my blood dripping on it. I looked back on how I killed the beast.

Flashback: "For Sally Jackson" I whispered as I charged i held out my had and grabbed the air and soon water began to gather on my palm and solidified into a nice sword. I also made another for my left hand. I swung at the beast side which it replied with a scratch. Scratch that not a small scratch but a gigantic swipe that almost knocked me of balance even though it did not hit me. I keep hitting it with my swords but it was as tough as the legend says.

I keep thinking what to do when he roared again and what I saw in his mouth made me grin. I should open his mouth because that seems only the way to fight this big cat. "Hey giant cat think you can catch me" As I said that I really need better insults. However the taunt worked and it lunged at me with his mouth wide open. I thrust in my right hand which held the longer ice sword. As soon as i thrust it in his teeth managed to bite my hand and it bled. I had no choice but to put it deeper. The monster began writhing in pain as I put the blade deeper until the ice shattered causing it to enter his body. Thus killing him.

Flashback end

I smiled as I said I finally avenged you mom...

I went to the direction that Artemis and I went thru. I carried my body carefully for I had not brought a nectar nor ambrosia to heal my arm. After an hour I finally walked out of the forest and lied down next to a field with a cozy tree and lied down...

I was brought to my senses as I saw the memory fade and I was sucked backed into the circle and there lies the third door open from his lock. I sighed as i went thru the door and prepared myself for the memory.

Artemis' POV

Is he really gone? Then again its my fault that the faded. Then I heard the signal of a meeting. I flashed there upon my arrival I saw the empty throne of my childhood friend and the one person I liked. No... Loved. I looked at other god's throne to see them flash one by one. Then Athena spoke "Father whey were we called in this meeting" she asked. "As I called you here because of imbalanced of power since a certain god has faded" he replied with a smug smile on his face. Almost all of the gods realized who fade due to Percy's absence. They look at his chair with pity and sadness. I even think Poseidon glanced sadly at me and Perseus' chair. He looked like someone said that his son is in Tartarus.

Then father spoke again "I think we need to put another god in place eh? Since Perseus is gone now" he grinned devilishly for the second time in a row

Its been three weeks now since a new god replaced his throne. That god is Dionysus the god of wine he's like a typical man. I flashed on my hunter's camp and I saw Zoe's eyes still not believing what happened weeks ago. Suddenly she spoke "I miss father mom." I smiled sadly " I do too Zoe. I miss him so much" as I said that tears were falling in my eyes and I looked towards the moon and remembered what we used to have and how I betrayed his trust and I whispered "Will you come back for me please?"

A.N: So how is it good or bad you decide. How did you also like the twist in their :).


	4. AN

A.N: Guys sorry for not uploading a long time and I was thinking how I'm going to continue the story since the plot is kinda messed up so I decided to clear up many confused minds and remake the story but don't worry I won't delete the story just going to stop it I'm going to make sure to keep the story clear and I will make a story name Faded Memories yep. So I hope you read the story the plot is the same just more storyline. I will also try to make at least 2k words per day and publish it after a week so thank you guys for your support. I will see you guys in the next story.

-AVHD


End file.
